communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aiuto:Infobox
Gli infobox sono come delle schede informative o come i riquadri laterali nelle riviste e servono per presentare un riassunto dell'argomento di quella pagina. Presentano degli elementi importanti in un formato organizzato e di facile lettura. Gli infobox sono in genere realizzati usando dei template per mantenere omogeneità e coerenza all'interno di una wiki. FANDOM ha sviluppato un nuovo modo per creare gli infobox, gli "infobox portatili", che consente di farli apparire in maniera corretta su tutti i dispositivi, come illustrato di seguito. Non ci sono cambiamenti sull'uso degli infobox in un articolo; ciò che cambia, invece, è il modo in cui sono scritti in una pagina di template. È stato creato anche uno strumento per la conversione degli infobox esistenti; tutte le informazioni si trovano su Aiuto:Conversione infobox. Link utili: * Per una guida introduttiva sull'uso degli infobox, vedere Aiuto:Infobox/Modifica. * Per una lista dettagliata di tutte le opzioni standard disponibili per gli infobox, inclusi esempi di codice da usare e il loro risultato nell'HTML, vedi Aiuto:Infobox/Tag * Per informazioni su come usare il CSS per personalizzare un infobox, incluse guide dettagliate, vedi Aiuto:Infobox/CSS * Per le istruzioni su come convertire un infobox classico in un infobox portatile vedi Aiuto:Conversione infobox * Per una guida sull'utilizzo dell'anteprima degli Infobox, vedi Aiuto:Anteprima dell'infobox. __TOC__ Come usare un infobox Puoi aggiungere un infobox a un articolo nello stesso modo in cui aggiungeresti qualsiasi altro template, sia attraverso l'utilizzo degli strumenti integrati dell'editor, sia attraverso la modalità sorgente dell'editor. Nel VisualEditor si può utilizzare l'opzione "Infobox" del menù "Inserisci". Nel caso del codice sorgente, in genere cominceresti copiando la sintassi dalla documentazione del template (che normalmente si trova in fondo alla pagina del template), incollandola in un articolo e cambiando le parole dopo i segni di uguale per fornire le informazioni desiderate. Ad esempio: Con gli infobox portatili, ciò funziona allo stesso modo dei template. Tuttavia, la sintassi nella pagina di template è leggermente diversa, come vedremo di seguito. Come creare un infobox Per prima cosa, crea un nuovo template con il nome che preferisci, in questo caso Template:EsempioInfobox. In passato avresti usato tabelle e div, ora invece si usano i tag infobox. Iniziamo con un infobox 'stacked' (impilato) di base, con un titolo e un'immagine: Questo wikitext indicherà al tuo template di usare le variabili "nome" e "immagine" per gli elementi title e image. In aggiunta puoi usare il tag default, il cui valore sarà utilizzato quando un utente non specifica un nome/immagine ecc. nell'articolo. A questo punto abbiamo solo bisogno di due altri campi contenenti informazioni aggiuntive. Cominciamo con il primo: Stagione(i) Dopo aver aggiunto un ultimo campo, con il codice "prima" e l'etichetta "Prima apparizione", concludiamo in questo modo: Stagione(i) Prima apparizione Adesso possiamo usare il template in un articolo e creare un infobox funzionante: Come cambiare il layout di un infobox Gli infobox che utilizzano questo tipo di codice hanno un design automatico basato sul tema della tua wiki. Se una variabile è lasciata vuota, la linea corrispondente del template non comparirà (a meno che non si usi il tag "default"). Opzioni di layout Due opzioni alternative di layout sono disponibili per gli infobox: Temi personalizzati Il tema di default degli infobox può essere personalizzato in due modi: attivando il "tema infobox Europa" nelle Wiki Funzioni, facendo questo gli infobox usaranno i colori adottati dal Theme Designer, oppure usando il CSS locale della community; gli attributi theme o theme-source del tag infobox permettono di selezionare infobox specifici usando le classi: * L'attributo theme si usa per specificare una classe CSS personalizzata per il template infobox. * L'attributo theme-source ti permette di variare la classe CSS tramite un parametro del template. Per ulteriori informazioni e dettagli sull'utilizzo di questi attributi e sui temi degli infobox, consulta Aiuto:Infobox/CSS o cerca degli esempi di stili e temi sul Portability Hub! Colori di complemento I colori del titolo e delle intestazioni per testo e sfondo possono essere ulteriormente personalizzati per ogni infobox usando i parametri "accent-color". Come per theme-source, il colore usato è il valore del parametro del template indicato in accent-color-source (per gli sfondi) and accent-color-text-source (per il testo). Esempio: se il template dell'infobox dichiara accent-color-source="bkg" e l'infobox nell'articolo dichiara bkg = #FFF, lo sfondo delle intestazioni e titoli sarà #FFF (il valore esadecimale per il bianco). I colori dichiarati in questo modo devono essere nel formato esadecimale (#FFF o #FFFFFF) o verranno ignorati. I valori degli "accent-color" sovrascriveranno i colori impostati con "theme" o quelli predefinito. Ciò include anche un parametro per un colore predefinito, per cui usare accent-color-default="#FFF" imposta il colore per tutti i titole e le intestazioni, mentre accent-color-text-default="#000000" funziona in maniera simile per il colore del testo, entrambi usano il formato esadecimale. Come usare più immagini o video Per usare più immagini nella stessa posizione in un infobox, puoi semplicemente aggiungere il tag . Per maggiori informazioni su questa personalizzazione, vedi questa discussione (in inglese). Per inserire un video in un infobox, usa semplicemente il tag come faresti con un'immagine. Quando viene inserito un video invece di un'immagine, viene mostrata una miniatura con il pulsante play e l'informazione della durata; cliccando sul video si apre il lettore di video. Per inserire più video, aggiungi un nuovo tag per ogni video. Come raggruppare i dati Adesso che hai creato un semplice infobox, puoi imparare a usare le opzioni più avanzate. In questa sezione ti mostriamo come creare l'infobox che vedi a destra. Nella prima parte dell'infobox ci sono tre campi di dati, seguiti da quelli del titolo e dell'immagine. Come puoi vedere, il campo del titolo non deve necessariamente essere il primo. Precedente Contemporanea Prossima Raggruppare le informazioni con il tag group Il tag ti permette di raggruppare insieme diversi campi e di dare a ogni gruppo un titolo. Ricorda: i campi dichiarati a cui non è stato assegnato un valore non compariranno. Questa regola vale anche per i gruppi: se a nessuno dei campi (escluso il tag header) all'interno di un gruppo viene assegnato un valore, l'intero gruppo non comparirà. Precedente Contemporanea Prossima Dettagli Conflitto Data Luogo Risultato Layout alternativo per i gruppi Invece del layout verticale, i gruppi possono avere un layout orizzontale in cui tutti i contenuti sono disposti l'uno accanto all'altro in una singola linea. Questo si può ottenere aggiungendo l'attributo layout="horizontal" al tag group. ... Layout intelligenti per i gruppi Il layout "intellignete" è simile al layout orizzontale (che fornisce delle righe in una struttura rigida). Consente ai campi dati di fluire in un gruppo singolo da una riga all'altra. Quando il numero dei campi raggiunge un limite predefinito, il campo successivo sarà mostrato nella riga sottostante. Gli elementi in una riga si adatteranno per occupare tutto lo spazio a disposizione. Per usare il layout intelligente, aggiungi row-items="3" (o qualche altro numero che imposti il limite). Tutti gli elementi in un gruppo intelligente usano il layout orizzontale in maniera predefinita, per cui non è necessario aggiungere quell'attributo se si usano i gruppi intelligenti. Tuttavia è possibile mescolare cambi verticali e orizzontali aggiungendo l'attributo layout="default" ad un tag . Per far in modo che un campo occupi più di un singolo spazio, usa l'attributo span="2" in un tag . Details Conflict Date Place Outcome Forzare tutti gli elementi del gruppo a comparire Usando show="incomplete", puoi forzare tutti gli elementi di un gruppo a comparire, anche quando sono vuoti, a meno che non siano tutti vuoti, nel qual caso il gruppo non compare per niente. Combattenti/header> Adesso combinando tutto questo otteniamo il codice finale del template: Precedente Contemporanea Prossima Dettagli Conflitto Data Luogo Risultato Combattenti Comandanti Forza Perdite Perdite civili Adesso possiamo usarlo in un articolo e il gioco è fatto: Gruppi comprimibili I gruppi possono essere resi comprimibili aggiungendo collapse="open" oppure collapse="closed" al tag group. Questo farà in modo che la riga del titolo del gruppo sia cliccabile (per espandere/mostrare e comprimere/nascondere il gruppo) e il gruppo verrà visualizzato rispettivamente espanso o compresso. Dettagli Conflitto Data Luogo Risultato Nota: affinché questo codice funzioni, la riga dell'header deve avere un contenuto e deve seguire immediatamente il tag group. Opzioni avanzate Formattazione Se desideri aggiungere ulteriori elementi ai tuoi dati (come icone, categorie ecc.) o processare valori già inseriti, il tag "format" ti permette di farlo. * Quando viene usato il tag format, la variabile fornita in source= viene formattata/modificata come specificato all'interno del tag format. * Se la variabile fornita in source= è vuota, il nodo rende i valori che si trovano nei tag default (oppure no, nel caso in cui i tag di default non siano specificati). Alcuni esempi: * Testo extra: € } * Link: } * Categorie: Categoria: } Per esempio, possiamo inserire il template : Prezzo } L'effetto mostrato a destra può essere ottenuto con la seguente sintassi: Price to buy Price with Haggling } Undiscounted price } Price to sell } Weight } Funzioni parser Le funzioni parser possono essere inserite in qualsiasi infobox. Tuttavia, i risultati vengono automaticamente nascosti se il parametro, il tag o il data source non contengono alcun testo. Esempi *Kratos (codice sorgente) *Beatrix Kiddo (codice sorgente) *Battle of Arrakeen (codice sorgente) Vedi anche * Aiuto:Conversione infobox * Aiuto:Infobox classici Navigazione be:Даведка:Інфабоксы de:Hilfe:Infoboxen en:Help:Infoboxes es:Ayuda:Infoboxes fi:Ohje:Tietolaatikot fr:Aide:Infoboxes ja:ヘルプ:インフォボックス nl:Help:Infoboxen pl:Pomoc:Infoboksy pt:Ajuda:Infoboxes ru:Справка:Инфобоксы uk:Довідка:Інфобокси vi:Trợ giúp:Hộp thông tin zh:Help:訊息框 Categoria:Aiuto